In The Aftermath
by Zeea
Summary: Sequel to Vegas Secrets - Michael and Maria have to face everyone after their trip to Vegas


Title: In The Aftermath  
Author: Zia  
Rating: R/NC-17  
Summary: Sequel to Vegas Secrets. Michael and Maria got married on their trip to Vegas, now they have to deal with the aftermath  
Disclaimer: Rath and Michael are chained to my bed ok?  
Distribution: Just tell me and link me   
Author's Note: Lacking a motherboard right now so I can't update Irreality. And hopefully I don't lose my whole hard drive with it. Anyways, enjoy! 

Part One

Maria held onto Michael's hand as Valenti yelled and berated them for taking off to Vegas. She looked at Michael out of the corner of her eye. He was upset, and it was upsetting her, because damnit this was supposed to be her honeymoon technically.

Maria sat curled up in the seat of the limo beside Michael, Max, and Liz both asleep on the other side, with Isabel and Alex. Kyle and Tess were in the truck with Valenti and she felt sorry for them. Tess had never really had a father figure and now she was getting one full force. Maria tipped her head back and looked at Michael. She whispered and he looked down at her.

He mumbled back and Maria sighed quietly as she crawled into his lap, straddling his thighs as she looked at his face.

Do you regret what we did? She asked him softly as her fingers combed through his hair. What if he did regret it? They could get it annulled, because there was no proof that they'd slept together. Tears stung her eyes at the thought.

No, Maria I don't. He said wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her forehead. This was just supposed to be our chance to get away, a chance for me to get past all the crap from those dreamsand while we did, everyone is in trouble, you are in trouble with your mom because of me and we all know that your mom doesn't' exactly like me. And when she finds out that we're married

I'm not telling her. Not yet anyways, she can't handle it. But Michael baby she does like you, I know she does, she just doesn't like the thought of me growing up, or of me getting pregnant before I'm married like she did. She worries, but baby I know she likes you. Maria leaned in and kissed him softly. I like you too. She smiled at him causing him to smirk slightly at her.

You do? I never would have guessed. 

Oh yeah, I like you a lot. You know I don't let just anyone f-ck me against the wall. She smirked and leaned down and kissed his throat.

Maria if you keep that up you're going to find out what it's like to be f-cked in a moving car.

Oh really? She asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Maria stop it. Not with them in here or else I would. Her lower lip stuck out in an exaggerated pout and Michael sucked it into his mouth. Get some sleep baby, you're going to need it for when you face your mom.

Maria huffed quietly then smiled at Michael as she slid back to the seat beside him and rested her head in his lap and she let her eyes slip shut as his fingers started to gently comb through her hair.

Michael looked down at Maria. His wife asleep with her head in his lap. She was beautiful. He'd always thought so, but now even more because now she really was his. He slipped his ring off his finger and twisted it in his hand before closing his fist around it and concentrating.

When he opened his hand there were now two silver rings. He smiled slightly as he slipped his back on and then looked at the other before taking Maria's hand gently in his and slipping the ring on her finger. Finally he closed his eyes, his fingers in her hair, and let himself fall asleep, this time without the nightmares of the FBI, but instead with dreams of Maria.

Part Two

Maria fidgeted slightly in the seat beside Michael. Valenti was personally driving them all home from the police station. First Max and Isabel, then Liz and Alex. Now herself and Michael. She glanced at Michael and he reached over and squeezed her hand, fingering her ring making her smile faintly. They were married. She lifted her head up and saw the sheriff looking at them in the rearview mirror and she felt guilty for even holding Michael's hand, she quickly pulled it back and rested it in her lap. 

The SUV pulled into the driveway of Maria's house, and her mother stood in the doorway, a glare on her face fixated on Michael. Sighing softly Maria looked at Michael and kissed his cheek. I love you. She whispered before climbing out of the car and walking up to face the wrath of her mother. 

I don't want to hear it Maria get in the house now. With another sigh Maria walked inside, vaguely wondering if Valenti was going to lecture Michael too. I can not believe you would do this Maria! You just take off without warning! Without telling me! No way to get a hold of you! How could you do this to me Maria?! I understand wanting to go someplace and be with Michael, but I do not want you going places without adult supervision! You are only 17 years old Maria! This is ridiculous! You are not old enough to be doing things like this! Did you have sex? Did you sleep with him? Maria didn't answer, just looked away. You did! My daughter is having sex. Do you want to get pregnant Maria?! Do you want to become me?!

Maria tuned out her mother's ranting. On and on about getting pregnant before she was married, it was putting Maria on edge finally she exploded. I can't be you! Because at least if I get pregnant I'm already married! Maria yelled then clamped her mouth shut. That wasn't what she'd meant to say.

Amy stared in shock, her mouth opening and closing over and over. you got married! You had sex and you got married at the age of 17. Angrily Amy shook her head. Get out!

Get out now! You are no longer my daughter. I do not want you in this house. So go get your things and get out.

Tears filled Maria's eyes. Her mother had never threatened anything close.

Get. Out. Maria stared at her mother before slowly standing up and walking for the door in a daze. She didn't even bother to get any of her things just walked out the door quickly before she started running down the sidewalk, oblivious to the tears rolling down her cheeks.

  
Michael sighed as he listened to Jim telling him how irresponsible it was of him to go off like that, and to take the entire group. Michael stared blindly out the window. All he cared about was Maria. His wife. He climbed out of the car and shook his head as he walked up to the door and went inside. He fell back onto his couch with a grunt and a sigh. Parents were furious with them, and it was the best time of his life. Then he heard a frantic pounding on the door and got up quickly.

Yanking open the door Michael was surprised to feel Maria's arms fling around his shoulders, and her face bury in his neck. Maria? What's wrong?

I I didn't mean to tell her. It just slipped out and she threw me out. She told me I wasn't her daughter anymore. Maria sobbed in Michael's shoulder.

Michael kicked the door shut and lifted Maria into his arms and carried her over to the couch. He sat down and held her in his lap and let her cry.

Michael held Maria tightly until she finally cried herself to sleep. This was the reason no one was supposed to find out. No one would understand. He absently combed his fingers through her hair. Then lifted her up and carried her down to his room. After tucking her into his bed he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Amy knew. Now so would everyone else. Angrily he ran his hands over his face. He didn't want to heat it. Max would tell him how wrong it was and how stupid of him it was to do this. That they should get I annulled.

  
Michael was sitting on the couch staring blankly at the television when Maria walked into the room. She walked over and sat down beside him. It was late, after three am. I didn't mean for her to find out.

I know you didn't. Michael said slipping his arm around her waist. I love you, you can stay here until this whole thing blows over.

And if it doesn't blow over?

You are my wife. You think I'll throw you out on the street? Hopefully your mom will calm down and things will be ok.

  
Michael gave Maria a ride to work the next day. She walked inside with Michael and looked at Liz. Maria where were you? I called your house and your mom hung up on me.

Maria sighed and Michael kissed her forehead. My mom threw me out.

What!? Why?!

Because I married Michael.

After my little song we went and we got married. Maria sighed before walking into the back room to get ready for work. She wasn't looking forward to them finding out.

  
Maria rubbed her temples from her place in Michael's lap. The whole group was seated in their apartment. Discussing the current crisis, and how to deal with it. There wasn't anything for them to deal with. This was hers and Michael's marriage.

Suddenly Maria felt ill. She stood up quickly and ran down to the bathroom.

Michael got up to follow her but Isabel stopped him. Let me. She said softly before following Maria down the hall to the bathroom. She pushed open the door and saw Maria laying on the floor unconscious. Isabel yelled as she knelt down beside Maria.  


Part Three

Isabel quickly looked over Maria, trying to figure out what was wrong. She saw her shirt was pushed up over her stomach and thought she saw light coming from it. Slowly she reached out and touched the small red glowing spot on her belly. Instantly she was hit with flashes. 

*Maria pinned to the wall, her legs around Michael's waist, moaning his name* 

*Laying in bed with Michael. Her straddling his waist as she rode him, her hands on his chest, his on her hips.*

*Cuddling together, wrapped in the cheap sheets on Michael's bed, murmuring soft I love you's between the silences.*

Isabel was taken back by the love she could feel between the two of them. Michael burst through the door and was instantly at Maria's side. Baby? Wake up. Please Maria wake up. He said lightly slapping her cheek.

Isabel said but he was too involved in trying to wake Maria up. Michael. She's pregnant. His head jerked up and he looked at Isabel who pointed to her stomach. She was pregnant.

Carefully he lifted Maria up and took her down to his room and laid her in his bed and gently tucked her in. He was going to be a father.

How could you be so irresponsible Michael?! Max yelled at him in the living room.

Shut up! Maria is sleeping so be quiet! They were all in shock. First they were married, now she was pregnant. Get out. All of you just go. Maria needs to rest, and when she wakes up I need to talk to her, and I'd rather you all not be here. 

Finally Michael closed the door behind them and walked back down to his room where he sat on his bed, waiting for Maria to wake up.

Maria slowly woke up and saw Michael watching her with a worried look on his face. What happened? Maria asked him slowly sitting up.

You're pregnant.

Michael pulled the blankets down and pushed up her shirt to reveal the tiny handprint on her belly. Oh my god. She gasped.

You're pregnant. He repeated.

I see that Michael we're gonna have a baby

First alien/human pregnancyMaria we don't know what will happen.

Well I guess we're going to find out.

Michael looked at Maria then pulled her into his arms. It'll be ok. He told her rubbing her back.

Maria lifted her head up and found Michael's mouth. The kissed softly as Michael carefully laid her back, keeping his weight off her stomach. She was pregnant with his child, worries of hurting her or the baby were strong in his mind.

They moved together slowly, clothes were pulled away, hands and mouths explored. Maria's eyes opened as Michael slipped inside of her. They moved together in tandem, tender kisses, and gentle caresses were exchanged as they took their time making love. They were going to have a real family, and he was scared to death. He'd never been around kids, and now she was pregnant with his.

They laid down together on the bed, in a mess of sweaty tangled limbs. Maria rested her head on Michael's chest and closed her eyes. I love you. She murmured and he held her closer, his hands smoothing up and down her back.

I love you too Ria. He murmured kissing her forehead softly. Maria drifted off to sleep and Michael watched her. He had to take care of her. She was his wife.

Maria woke up slowly and looked at Michael asleep beside her. She smiled slightly and kissed his cheek. Her husband. He was such an amazing husband. And he'd be a wonderful father. She felt a pain in her stomach but ignored it as she started to feel sick again. Getting up slowly she pulled on Michael's shirt and went into the bathroom.

Michael walked into the bathroom and saw Maria kneeling in front of the toilet, throwing up. She just grunted and he knelt down beside her and rubbed her back. You ok? Anything I can do? She just shook her head and ran her hands over her face and leaned up against his side.

Morning sickness Maria sighed. at least I can tell my mom that at least I was married before I got pregnant. Michael gently ran his fingers through her hair.

Things will be ok. He told her pulling her closer. They sat like that for a long time. Holding onto each other.

I have to work. Maria said quietly.

You shouldn't be working

I have to work. What you think I'm just gonna lay around the house all day while you work? I don't think so. I am going to help pay bills and all that stuff.

But you're pregnant.

Pregnant, not disabled. I'll be fine.

  
Maria sighed softly as she rubbed her hand over her stomach. It had been a long day. She'd been working for hours, her back hurt, her head hurt, and her stomach hurt. It had only been about two weeks since she found out about the baby, and she was already showing. It would be hard to hide, and before long people would ask questions if she quickly got pregnant, and then had the baby.

Liz and Max had gone out, Michael wasn't working, but he'd said he'd be by soon. The diner was empty. Maria felt a sharp pain shoot through her stomach and gasped quietly. Something was wrong. She knew it. Her knees gave out and she sunk down to the floor, tears rolling down her face as she struggled to reach the phone to call Michael.  


Part Four

Michael ran his hands through his hair as he walked into the Crashdown. He called when he didn't see her. Maria where are you baby? He headed for the bathroom figuring she was sick again, but then he saw her on the floor behind the counter, unconscious and in a puddle of blood. 

He dropped down to his knees beside her and carefully pulled her into his arms. The baby. It was his first thought. He rested his hand on her stomach and felt nothing but pain. He couldn't call Max. Max didn't want them together, or to have this child. He grabbed the phone from the floor beside Maria and dialed Isabel's cell phone. Izzy. Something is wrong with Ria and the baby. Michael said panicked as soon as he heard Isabel's voice.

Where are you Michael?

At the Crashdown. Izzy I don't know what to do. For the first time in a very long time he felt completely lost. The woman he loved was bleeding, possibly losing their child and there was nothing he could do. Taking her to the hospital was out of the question considering the child was part alien.

It's ok Michael. It'll be ok. I'm on my way. Isabel said trying to calm him down. She looked at Alex and then grabbed his hand and yanked him out to the car with her.

  
It was too late. He and Isabel had tried to do something. Maria had regained conciseness and screamed. Begging for Michael to help her, to save their child, to stop the pain. Finally he did. He pressed his hand against her stomach and ended her pain. Ended the life of their child that was struggling to hold on. A tear rolled down Maria's face as she blacked out again. He had no choice. If he didn't Maria would have bled to death. A child was something they could try for again some day when they were both ready, but Maria was something he couldn't have again if he lost.

Michael cradled her limp and worn body in his arms as he carried her down to their room and carefully tucked her into bed. He touched her cheek and kissed her forehead before getting up and walking into the living room. 

He killed his own son. He was a murderer. He knew that before. But this time, he took a completely innocent life that was just trying to exist. His own child. What if. Hundreds of What ifs' ran through his head. Like what if the baby could have survived, along with Maria. And they would have both been fine. Michael slowly sunk down to the floor and cried. He killed his son. He buried his face in his hands and sobbed violently. His whole body shook with sobs.

  
A month had passed. A month ago their child died. Michael had buried him out by the pod chambers. Maria never left their bed hardly at all anymore. She just laid there and cried, and yelled at him. When she'd woken up she'd demanded to know why he couldn't save their child. What had happened, and what he did. He couldn't give her answers she wanted to hear.

Now they argued every time they spoke. The air was full of tension when they were together, so Michael had gotten used to sleeping on the couch. It wasn't the most comfortable thing, and selfish as it may be, he wanted to sleep in the bed with his wife.

Michael hadn't spoken to Max since that night. The night he murdered his son. Max had been pleased at least, no alien hybrid to worry about. Michael had punched him hard enough to send Max flying across the room and hadn't spoken to him since.

Isabel on the other hand was upset about her brother acting that way about Michael and Maria's loss, she'd grown closer to Alex, and was trying to help Michael and Maria as much as he could.

Kyle came by weekly to tell Maria about Amy. His soon to be stepmother. Amy, and Jim had gotten engaged a few weeks earlier, but Maria told him to stop coming because she didn't care. But he continued to come.

  
Slowly Maria climbed out of the bed and walked into the living room. Michael was standing there getting ready for work. He was working two jobs now. Hardly ever home. She didn't blame him. She didn't want to be around her either. I'm leaving. His head jerked up to look at her.

I'm leaving

Where are you going to go? Your moms?

I'm leaving Roswell.

His eyes fixed on her. What are you talking about Maria.

Give me a break Michael. You can't stand to be around me, and I hate to say it but I can't much stand to be around you either. We lost a child, and it isn't something we can just magically fix. I don't think it's something we can deal with together. I'll be gone before you get home.

Don't leave.

I have to. She turned around and walked back into the bedroom and closed her eyes. She heard a long silence then the front door slammed shut, causing her to jump. She quickly packed her bags and combed her fingers through her hair before walking out the door.

Part Five

A year and a half had passed since Maria walked out of the apartment she was sharing with Michael. She loved him, and she had missed him so much, but she had been strong. She didn't let herself go back to him. She wasn't ready. She pulled the car into the parking lot of the Crashdown and climbed out. She was ready now. But would Michael care? She twisted her wedding ring on her finger and ran her fingers through her dark auburn hair. She adjusted her sunglasses and then her short skirt before walking into the restaurant. Did Michael still work there? Did Liz? Did anyone live in Roswell? They were all 18 now at least. She wouldn't be surprised if people had moved on with their lives. Maria took a deep breath before walking into the Crashdown and gasped at what she saw. Courtney sitting in Michael's lap. 

Michael looked up when he heard a gasp and saw Maria standing in the doorway she looked different, better. He didn't know what to do of what to say, or what to do. She was back in Roswell, and he was trying to move on with his life. He finally tore his eyes from his wife, to look at his fiancé. He said softly as he lifted her from his lap and stood up. What are you doing here? He asked Maria as he wrapped his arm around Jane's waist.

Obviously making the biggest mistake of my life. Maria saw the ring on Jane's' finger, then looked down at her own. It was obvious Michael had spent a lot of money on Jane's ring. Here, I guess I don't need this anymore. She said tugging the ring from her finger and holding it out towards him. Married again already? Could have at least divorced me first.

Not that I could have found you. He growled at her.

Then Maria saw a small child come running through the door shrieking at the top of his lungs, he looked about a year old. Maria nearly doubled over in pain. Jane gave him a child. Something she couldn't do. I'll have the divorce papers written up in the morning. She said before rushing out of the Crashdown. She ran to her car and jerked open the door and jumped in quickly. Tears blurred her vision but she quickly blinked them away as she started her car and sped away.

She pulled into the Valenti's driveway and took a deep breath. Her mom. She just wanted to make peace with her mother. Climbing out slowly she prepared herself for just about anything. She just hoped she didn't get another shock like that. Maria made her way up to the door and knocked softly.

A very pregnant Tess shrieked as she opened the door. Oh my god I can't believe it's you! She pulled Maria into the house and Kyle walked up dressed in a pair of jeans.

hey I was just looking for my mom.

She and Jim went to get more paint.

For the nursery. Amy is pregnant.

That seems to be going around. Kyle smiled proudly and wrapped his arm around Tess.

Maria smiled faintly.

That's great I'm happy for you.

They all turned towards the door when it opened. Kyle honey whose car is in the driveway? Asked Amy as she stepped inside, Jim close behind with another gallon of paint in his hand.

Maria said softly, and Amy's eyes locked on her.

Maria closed her eyes and sighed.

Look I'm sorry I screwed up mom. Are you ever going to forgive me for that? She asked, oblivious to the other 3 people as they left the room.

Alright. I'll leave.

What I can't forgive you for is leaving.

You told me to. You disowned me! Because I was in love.

I said things I shouldn't have said. Things I regret. But you disappeared. For the last year and a half. Where have you been?

Out. Figuring out my life, and what the point in everything is.

Michael told me about the baby. Maria flinched slightly. She never expected her mother to find out about the baby.

Yeah. I'm sorry.

For what?

You lost your child. Maria I know how that feels.

How could you? You at least had me for 17 years. I had my child for a week.

After I had you, I got pregnant again.

You weren't that old. Only a few months. Your father got me pregnant again, and I lost it after a few months.

Why didn't you tell me?

It didn't seem important. Why tell you about a child that never really existed. I do know what you went through Maria. The truth is, that lost child is what tore your father and me apart. I'm sorry I never told you.

How do you get past something like that?

Focus on what you still have. Your brother, your sister in law, Jim, Me. Michael. Isabel. Alex. Your friends, your family. We love you Maria.

I don't have Michael anymore. I lost him a long time ago.

You never lost him.

He's engaged. He's moved on.

But you haven't lost him. Above all else, he is your friend, whether you are together or not.

Maria sighed softly and nodded. I should go, I need to get a hotel room.

Are you moving back here?

I don't know yet I want to though. Amy smiled at her daughter and walked over to her and pulled her into her arms.

I love you baby. She whispered against Maria's ear and Maria hugged her back tightly, thankful to have her mother again.

  
Finally Michael caught up with Maria out side of her parent's house. Maria I need to talk to you.

She asked as she walked towards her car quickly.

Would you stop?

I'm busy. He grabbed her arm and spun her around, pinning her to the car with his body. Maria looked up at him surprised.

What are you doing?

Talking to you. They made dupes of us; there was a dupe of Courtney. That's Jane.

I don't care.

The kid isn't ours.

I repeat. I don't care.

Yeah you do. I saw it in your eyes. You thought it was mine and Jane's and that hurt.

Yeah because someone had a kid that I couldn't have.

It's Isabel and Alex's son.

Great. Happy for them. Maria said annoyed as she squirmed trying to free herself from between Michael and the car.

I love you.

Shut up.

No. I love you so much. Maria slapped him hard across the cheek and he looked at her stunned. What did you do that for?!

You're married! To someone that isn't me!

I'm not married to her. It was a promise ring. That I'd marry her someday.

Well I guess that day is gonna be soon.

I don't want to marry her.

Then why promise you will. That's a little idiotic don't you think?!

Would you just shut the hell up Maria?! I don't want to marry her because I love you, because I'm married to you and I want my wife back.

You think maybe I don't want my husband back? He grabbed her hand and carefully slid the ring back onto her finger. She didn't fight him, just watched.

Yeah I think you do.

Stop it Michael. Just stop it. Look we couldn't make it. We couldn't handle a fight. It won't work again.

You're the one that left. You gave up.

I had to do it on my own. You don't understand.

Yeah I do Maria. I'm the reason our son is dead. I killed him. Because I didn't want to lose you. And I lost you anyways.

You what? He'd never told her that before.

I had two choices that night. While you were screaming for me to stop the pain, to help I could have let you lay there and bleed, while our son tried to hang on, tried to stay alive possibly let you bleed to death and lose you both. Or to make the pain end for both of you. So I put my hand on your stomach and I A tear rolled down Michael's cheek and Maria's eyes went wide. I killed him. I killed our son. His head hung low and she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

Part Six

Maria wasn't sure how long they stood outside clutching to each other like long lost lovers finally found. Which in truth they were. She whispered comforting words in his ear and stroked his hair, while he cried into her shoulder, soaking it with his tears as he mumbled apologies over and over. She pulled back slightly and cupped his face in her hands and stroked her thumbs over his damp cheeks. I love you. She murmured kissing his forehead softly.

Stay with me.

Stay with me please?

you have a girlfriend

But you're my wife. I want you to stay with me.

Doesn't Jane live with you?

No, I wouldn't let her move in.

I'll stay. That wasn't supposed to be the plan.

She followed Michael's motorcycle back to his apartment and closed her eyes. She was moving back in with her husband, who she left after they lost their child, and was now engaged to another woman. He climbed off his bike and just stood there, waiting for Maria. Finally she climbed out of her car and walked up to him. He took her hand and pulled her inside.

  
They laid in bed together hours later, after deciding to just share the bed instead of one of them sleeping on the couch. Did you sleep with her? Maria asked softly from her place beside him. Her back to him as she held the blankets tight around herself.

He told her softly. Maria's whole body stiffened and Michael felt it. Have you slept with anyone?

There was a long silence that gave Michael the answer to his question. at a club it was about six months ago. Michael didn't want to hear the details of it. I was kind of drunk and I was in New York Rath showed up and he uh came up to me. And part of me thought it was you. That you came and found me but part of me knew it wasn't. But we went into the side alley and I don't know if I regret it or not. I mean I do because it was wrong, but to some degree it helped me. It helped me move past a lot of things. And it helped me realize a lot more.

Like what?

Like how much I love you. Despite everything and how selfish it was of me to leave like that.

You needed to. You said it yourself.

But it was still selfish. Leaving without telling you where just fighting and leaving and I'm sorry for that.

Michael rolled over onto his side and draped his arm around Maria's waist and pulled her back into his chest. You're forgiven. I love you. He kissed her shoulder softly and rested his head behind hers, burying his face in her hair, and together they drifted off to sleep, peacefully for the first time in over a year and a half.

  
Maria walked into the Crashdown with a faint smile on her face. Michael had gone to talk to Jane. To tell her that they were going to try to work things out. They had a marriage to save. She hoped that it worked. She wanted to be with Michael, but they had a lot to work past. Mainly the loss of their son, who was rightfully named Michael Jr., Michael had made him a small headstone. That made her happy, their son was named now.

Her stomach grumbled as she walked to the counter. She had surprisingly missed the food here. You bitch! Maria heard and lifted her head. Storming through the door was Jane. You think you can just waltz back into his life and take him from me?! I don't think so!

It was his own choice.

Liar. He loves me!

I'm sure he does, but I'm his wife. This girl was worse than Courtney. Maria rolled her eyes and decided she'd just go to the store. Michael didn't have any food in the apartment anyways.

Jane ran after Maria. He's going to marry me!

Too bad! I'm married to him and I'm not divorcing him!

You already left him once. You'll do it again.

You bitch! Maria yelled at her. You don't know a damn thing!

Jane raised her hand up quickly and sent Maria flying backwards. Maria screamed as she saw a car speeding towards her. The car slammed into Maria before the driver could hit the breaks, sending her flying through the air. She landed hard on the pavement, her head slamming against the curb. Her eyes were open for a split second before quickly slipping closed again.

Jane walked over and stood above Maria's prone body. She would get Michael. No one was standing in her way.

  
Michael was on his bike, driving to the Crashdown. He'd gone to Jane's but she wasn't there, so he'd decided to go have lunch with Maria. But then he heard a scream. Maria. It was a scream he knew well. He jumped off his bike and started running. He saw Maria laying on the road, with Jane standing over her. What happened?! He demanded.

He touched Maria's cheek and saw them arguing, and Jane using her powers on Maria, sending her flying into the car that was stopped only a few feet away. How could you?! He yelled.

  
Michael paced back and forth beside Maria's hospital bed. They said she was in a coma. Weren't sure if she'd wake up. Bullshit. Of course she would. She was Maria. His wife. She was strong. He sat on the edge of her bed and touched her forehead. Come back to me baby. He whispered.

  
Days passed. Michael never left her side, and never lost hope. Amy came every day and stayed as long as she could.

Maria's eyes slowly fluttered open. Where was she? She slowly sat up and saw Michael sitting in a chair beside her bed. She whispered, her throat dry and scratchy.

Michael jerked awake hearing Maria's voice. He saw her sitting up looking slightly dazed. He said getting up quickly and moving to sit on the edge of the bed. God I thought I was going to lose you. He said pulling her into his arms.

I'm ok. I'm here I'm not going anywhere. She whispered wrapping her arms around his shoulders and closing his eyes.

Epilogue

Maria laid down carefully in the bed she shared with her husband. He was still asleep. She struggled slightly to roll onto her side to look at him. She was 3 months pregnant, and huge. About to pop any day now. She looked up as their daughter came skipping into the room and climbed onto the bed. She whispered as she squirmed between Michael and Maria.

Their first child had been a fluke. They had one daughter, and a son on the way. Tess and Kyle had 4 kids already, and Isabel and Alex had Alex Jr.

Michael worried a lot about her though. He made sure she got plenty of rest, and he connected to her all the time, wanting to make sure everything was alright inside.

One of Michael's eyes opened when he felt the bed moving. Michelle. Stop wiggling. He groaned draping an arm over her and around to Maria's stomach. Morning baby. He said stroking her swollen baby.

Maria smiled as she rolled onto her side and looked at Michael. Michelle snuggled under the blankets and went back to sleep. They'd been married five years now. Soon to be six. I love you. Maria told him as she snuggled up towards him.


End file.
